


Meanwhile

by Katherine



Category: Rainbow Magic Series - Daisy Meadows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It has been some time since Kirsty and Rachel last visited Fairyland.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



It has been some time since Kirsty and Rachel last visited Fairyland, but they each have their lockets still, with a scraping of dust inside. There are times, sitting on her own, when Kirsty opens hers, carefully held in her cupped hand. She does not let any of the glittery magic dust spill. She will visit again— _they_ will visit again, most likely, as their adventures are almost always joint ones, hers and Rachel's. Nothing magic has been stolen recently; there has been no goblin mischief that requires solving. There is no need to hurry.

In the meanwhile, although Kirsty has stopped looking around every corner for the glow of magic, there are so many ordinary things that remind her of the fairies. The flame of a candle on a birthday cake. A fluffy, grey-pointed kitten like Katie's Shimmer. Pink roses peeking from bushes in spring. A gloomy morning made prettier by a swirl of silvery mist.

Most of all, there is what reminds her of the very first fairies who she and Rachel helped. Ruby, Fern, Heather, and the others. Kirsty thinks of those seven on the days when across a rare newly sunny sky, she sees the beautiful smudged arc of a rainbow.


End file.
